Blue Roses
by ShadowzKiss
Summary: Megamind never won with his glorious death ray. He stayed the villain. Is it still possible that he could find love, and acceptance? MAJOR FLUFF ALERT! AU Megs
1. Hated

Okay, for those of you that have been following my story, I've gone back and edited this chapter, and encountered some er. . . Problems. . . So if you're wondering why you keep getting e-mails about this chapter being updated. . . Sorry!

What if Metro Man never decided to fake his death? What if Megamind had lost that faithful day with his glorious death ray? How could he ever truly be happy? Is there no hope for Roxanne and Megamind to be together? Stay tuned my children. . . 

Okay so enough with the monologues. . . I just love the scene where Megamind is trying to intimidate Roxanne in his lair. I thought it would be fun to write about more of those scenes. :) I will change perspectives sometimes so watch out. I maybe writing in 3rd person and then in someones point of view! Thanks for reading! please review!

I do not own Megamind. No money is being made off of this! 

Okay, this chapter may seem really stupid, but please keep reading! Megamind is a little bit OOC at the end. . . .

**Narrator**

"Over here old friend," Megamind said with a devilish smile, suddenly appearing on the curved copper wall. "In case you haven't noticed, you've fallen right into my trap."

Another average predictable day was at hand. Megamind was particulary proud of his scheme today. It had been well constructed, and he felt that he had a fair chance in actually winning.

"You can't trap justice. It's an idea a believe!" Metro Man replied starting the back-and-forth babble.

"But even the most heart felt belief can be corroded over time. . ." Megamind said, rubbing his fingers together menacingly.

"Justice is a non-corrosive metal."

"But metals can be melted, by the heat of revaunge!" he said pointing his "gun" at Metro Man.

"It's _revenge _and it's best served cold."

"But it can easily be reheated in the microwave of evil!"

"Well I think your warranty is about to expire!"

"Maybe I got an extended warranty!"

"Warranties are invalid, if you don't use the product for it's intended purpose!"

_Okay, this is getting really annoying. . . _"Girls, girls, you're both pretty! Can I go home now?" Roxanne said, honestly wanting to leave.

"Of course! That is if Metro Man can withstand the full, concentrated power, of the sun!", _Pause for a dramatic climax, and. . .!_, "FIRE!"

The seconds slowly ticked away. Of course, something went wrong. Something _always_ went wrong.

_What the heck? _Megamind thought, walking off the screen over to Minion.

"Minion! Fire?" he whispered hopefully.

"Uh, it's still warming up, Sir."

"Come again?"

"Warming up, Sir."

"Warming up? The sun is warming up?"

"One...second...more...and...just...tippy tappy, tippy tap, tap, tip, top more. . ."

"Honestly!" Megamind yelled hiding his face in his hands. _Why couldn't it work? Just this once!_

"And we are ready in just a few. . .Hang on. . . one second. . ."

The now furious Megamind, emitted a low fierce growl. _This is embarrassing!_

"I told you to have things ready, I told you countless times. . ."

"Why do you always blame me?" Minion asked defensively.

_Damn that spyyiider! _"My spider bite is acting up!" He whined, covering his face again with his leather glove.

Yes, his spider bite _was_ being a nuisance to him; however, he was really hiding his face from Roxanne, as he was now blushing a deep lavender.

"Your plan is failing, just admit it," the reporter advised.

"Yeah, good look with that one," Minion causally replied.

"Who's side are you on?" Megamind asked, clearly feeling abandoned by his fishy friend.

"The losing side," Roxanne answered for his companion.

"Eh, thank you!"

"Um, could someone stamp my frequent kidnapping card?" she asked sarcastically.

"Ohohaho!" he marched over to his personal "temptress", his features tense, "You of all people know we discontinued that promotion."

"Well, I don't know how _I_ would have guessed at this ending," she teased.

_"I don't know how I would've guessed at thiiiis!"_ he replied in a mocking tone.

She had to admit, although he was painfully annoying, he was very charming in a way.

_Crack!_

Out of no where, Metro Man's forcful punch knocked Megamind onto the wall.

_Dammit! That hurts! _Owhowoow!" Megamind moaned clutching his now purple jaw.

Quickly, Metro Man zapped away Roxanne's bands with his laser vision and pulled her into his arms.

"The game is over Megamind!" Metro Man said grabbing him by the collar of his cape and taking off into the sky.

Cheers were heard from the crowd as Metro Man gracefully lowered them down directly in front of the audience.

Roxanne clutched onto Metro Man's side and he pushed Megamind into the herd of police men waiting for him.

"This isn't over! I shall have my revaunge!" he yelled as he was being hand cuffed and pushed inside of the little police car.

"It's revenge! And not today my friend! Not today!" Metro Man yelled back making the crowd shout even louder.

Roxanne smiled and looked up into Metro Man's icy blue eyes, but she couldn't help but wishing that she could be looking into those brilliant green ones instead.

**Megamind**

_Click, Click, Click! _

I flipped through the channels on my TV searching for the Metro 8 News channel. Ms. Ritchi would be beginning her report at any moment. I'm not stalking her or anything. . . She just. . ._interests_ me. After all, isn't that what friends do? Don't they do things that verge on stalking to each other naturaly? Well you can hardly call us _friends_. Our relationship is strictly professional. None the less, I don't really have much of a choice of things to do.

I finally find the correct station right on time. She's just beginning to speak.

"- Thanks George. I'm reporting live from the new Metro Man Museum recently opened this morning. This fantastic celebration was spoiled by the cities villain, Megamind," It tickled my insides to hear her say my name, "Most of his past villainous acts have been rather harmless, but his goal this time was purely set on killing Metro Man."

"Harmless? HARMLESS! Oh sure! Blood thirsty alligators snapping at your feet is totally harmless! She is. . . She is impossible! This woman is out to ruin me!" I furiously screamed at the TV, though I know that she can't actually hear me.

"As usual his plan did not succeed," I slink into my chair irritatedly, "but it seems his games have gone to far this time. The public appears to be furious with his threat to terminate the city's hero because of his sheer jealousy."

"Jealousy? I am. . . I am not jealous!" _Yes you are. . . _

"I'm here with a few of the citizens that attended the event," She says pointing to three random citizens standing beside her. _How on Earth did you choose out of all of those people, who you'd interview?_

A woman spoke up,"I don't know who Megamind thinks he is," _Megamind smarty,_ "but he doesn't have a right to ruin every bit of fun that we can get out of life. That museum was meant to be a moment of relief for Metro Man. A monument to thank him! But Megamind just had to ruin everything!"

Another guy stepped forward and took the mike from Roxanne, "The guy's a lunatic! I don't want this guy influencing my kids. I try to keep my kids away from all of the crazy things he's done but if he's going to to keep terrorizing celebrations and fun events like these, I'm not sure that I want to take my kids to things like this anymore. I was just asking a big guy in front of me if he could move out of the way so my kids could see, and he turns out to be this scary robot of Megamind's. My little toddler, Mike, has been extremely shy since."

"I really just hate that guy. What did anyone ever do to him? I used to have sympathy for him and all that, but now I see he really is a monster," the third person said, his comments, just as hurtful as the others.

"Has Megamind finally crossed the line? Here is a clip from an interview I had with Metro Man earlier today," Roxanne said.

The screen flashes to Roxanne and Metro Man sitting across from each other in a small room. "So Metro Man, how do you feel about your little visit with Megamind today?"

"Well, honestly, I'm surprised. He usually is well, rather predictable in his attempts to attack the city. Not to mention the fact that he tried to destroy me. It's kind of offensive, really, that he would go that far," Metro Man said.

The screen flashed back the Roxanne in the present.

"What kind of moster is attacking our city? Will Megamind's next act be more vile than this one? Only time will tell. Back to you George."

_Wow. _I was surprised at how badly the citizens really hated me. I mean I knew they hated me but this was an extent of what I had thought. They really wanted me gone. Maybe I was that monster they spoke about. But do I have a choice? It's destiny that chose this path, not me.

SOOOOO what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Minion's Cake

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! **eseiprahs, Cheeto-ScorpioDimagram, Gigglingskull, Miss Megz, RemmyBlack, Up In Arms100, sapphirebloo, DystopianDusk**, and **lazy**! You guys rock! PLEASE REVIEW! If you have alerted this story, review it!

**Megamind**

Sometimes I wish I could just stay in jail and never leave. But where is the fun in that? Even days like today, I still have to get up and do my job. Isn't that how regular jobs work? Don't people have to get up and go to work no matter how they are feeling that day? I like to think that being super villain is a job just like any other.

I plop down in my big leather chair. Minion should be back with Roxanne anytime now. I very anxious to start so I can fail and just go back to jail already.

I'm not in my usual mood. Ever since Roxanne's report a few days ago, I've been "down in the dumps" so to speak.

I don't know why it bothered me so much. I have always known that the citizens of Metrocity have hated me. So why does this silly report bother me so much? I guess just hearing them say it is a little upsetting in a way.

I hear minion walking down the hallway to the room in which I currently reside in. The door opens and I see he has Roxanne slung across his back. "Great. . .You're back. . . " I say sleepily.

"Are you sure you want to do this today, sir?" Minion asks.

"Of course I am," I slide off my slick leather chair and climb back on, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you just seem. . . Well. . . Not yourself today, sir."

"I. . . I'm fine."

"With all due respect, sir, you don't look fine at all. Why don't we just do this tomorrow?"

"NO! No Minion! I've felt _slightly_ off balance for the past few days! This is going to set things right! I just need to get in the mode!"

"Okay, sir. If you say so. . ." Minion says putting Roxanne down on the chair set before Megamind.

_Ding! _

"Oops! My cakes done!" I glared angrily at Minion as he tries to leave the room. "Um, I'll just. . ." he took the bag off the still sleeping Roxanne, "She. . . She'll wake up in a minute! But. . . I. . . I've got to go. . ."

He assumes that I gave him the "okay", (which I didn't) and takes off out the door. I sigh, get into position, and wait.

Soon I hear Roxanne shifting around behind me. _Come on, pull yourself together man!_

**Roxanne**

Megamind slowly turns his big leather chair around in front of me. "Hello Ms. Ritchi, we meet again. . ." he says with a dark devilish smile.

"Can't you pick a new opening line? You never shake up your game do you?" I ask causally.

Something seemed to snap inside Megamind's brilliant mind that moment.

"Well I don't see you shaking up _your_ game Ms. Ritchi! All you do is insult me and my work! Did it ever occur to you how much time I put into all of this? Does anyone ever care? No! Because I'm the stupid guy who ruins everyone's lives! I'm the guy that would do the world some good if he just died in a hole! I'm. . .I'm the. . . I'm. . ."

He slunk down into his chair and turned back around. I didn't know what to do, I was in shock.

"Are. . .Are you alright?", I ask shyly.

". . .no. . .", he says making me giggle slightly.

"What's so funny?" he says turning around.

"Nothing! It's just that. . . Well, I've never seen you so sad before."

"And why on Earth is that funny? Is that what you were trying to do with your little report of yours? Make me sad! Well. . . It's not. . . working. . ."

I felt the urge to laugh again but I forced myself to ignore it.

"What report. . .Oh! That one. . . Wait, it _hurt_ you?"

". . .no. . . Yes! You've won! You've hurt my feelings alright?"

I could see tears swell in his eyes.

"Megamind. . . That wasn't meant to hurt your. . . feelings. It was just a little report. I didn't mean too-"

"No! I don't. . . Don't want your sympathy. I don't _need_ your sympathy. It's. . . Fine. I get it. Villains aren't meant to care about that kind of thing. It's fine. I _don't_ care about it."

I could tell he was lying."No honestly, it was just a story. I wasn't trying to offend you."

"You really weren't? Gosh! I don't know if you realize this woman, but even though I don't look _Human_, I'm still just as easily hurt by insults! I'm fine if you talk about how much you hate me behind my back, but venting through a news report? That's not very professional of you Ms. Ritchi."

"Megamind, I don't hate you. Sure being kidnapped all of the time isn't exactly the highlight of my day, but I don't hate you." I said surprised at his sensitivity.

"Really? Well, I'm pretty sure you're the only one who doesn't."

"I'm sorry, but you didn't exactly choose the right lifestyle if you wanted to be appreciated."

"Puh! I didn't _choose _this lifestyle Ms. Ritchi., it was simply destiny and it's workers." he said with a mystical tone to his voice.

"Right, and I suppose destiny tied me up and put me in this chair." I said sarcastically.

"In a way, yes."

"You can't just blame _destiny _for all of your problems, Megamind." He looked down at his feet sadly.

"Maybe we should just do this tomorrow. . ."

"NO! I mean. . . actually that might be a good idea. . . I'll just take you home. . . I guess."

He yanked a laser gun out of his pocket and zapped away my binds just like Metro Man had done.

"Wait, no knockout spray or anything?" I asked.

"I think I have a bottle in the back if you want to-"

"No! No no no! That won't be necessary, I'm just surprised. . ."

He stood up and said, "I think you'll find I'm full of surprises."

We smiled at each other, and Minion walked into the room with a slice of cake in his hand.

"Am I interrupting something?", he asked.

"No! Minion not at all. I was just about to take Ms. Ritchi home. We can follow the plan tomorrow."

He gave Megamind a smile that read "I'm right" for reasons I don't know.

One awkward silence later. . .

"Oh am I being rude? Here have some cake Ms. Ritchi!" Minion offered.

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"No I insist! You can keep the plate!" Minion begged.

I gave Megamind a worried look.

"Don't worry Ms. Ritchi. I had absolutely nothing to do with the creation of that cake. But Minion is a fantastic cook!" Megamind said, almost bragging.

"Alright then. . .", I say taking the plate from Minion and cautiously taking a bite. Instantly my mouth was filled with the most wonderful tastes my mouth had ever experienced. Maybe the best possible to experience.

"Wow that's good! Minion, this is the best thing I've ever tasted!" I said my mouth still full.

If a fish could blush, I swear Minion would be right now.

"Come on you can eat on the way to your house," Megamind said casually.

Megamind's car was covered with spikes on the outside, and covered with monitors on the inside.

"So we are actually invisible right now?" I ask for the billionth time as he drive me home.

"Totally invisible.", he says with a hint of pride.

"Wow."

"I want to make sure we're clear on one thing." he says.

"And what is that?"

"Nether of us will tell anyone about our little chat today. You never showed me sympathy, and I never showed you a bit of decency. _Agreed_?"

"Agreed."

"Good because you're home."

I look out the window to see my apartment. "Oh thanks," I say hoping out of the car.

"Please don't thank me Roxanne, I'm still the villain here after all."

"All right, no thanks," I say slamming the door.

I don't know why, but hearing him call me Roxanne made me as giddy as a school girl.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Interesting Encounter

I love the reviews! Keep them coming! Thanks, **DystopianDusk, Pollytheparrot, selinar97, anime4inoccents, RemmyBlack, Miss Megz, blueflower1594, sorachan88, Eleta, **and** Cheeto-ScopioDimagram**! I love you guys! :)

**Narrator**

Minion yanked the bag off of Roxanne's head. She was surprised to realize that she was hanging by a thin rope in the middle of a big room.

_Wow. . . I wasn't expecting this. . . _She thinks. Soon she realized that there was a big leather chair turned away from her a few feet away._ I was expecting that. . ._

"Ms. Ritchi, once again we meet. . ." The blue alien says turning to face her.

"Very creative," she says sarcastically at his new opening line.

"I know . . . Goosebumps, right? Nothing really compares to the original though. . ." He says thoughtfully.

Roxanne rolled her eyes but Megamind didn't seem to notice.

"So, what's the plan this time?" She asks.

"Um, why would I tell my victim my scheme?" He said letting out a long low cackle. He wiped a tear from his eye as he tried to catch his breath.

"But, sir, you always tell Roxanne your schemes," Minion says awkwardly.

Megamind's expression turned cold, "Minion! I do not!"

"Yes you doooo!" Roxanne said almost singing.

"No! No I don't," he said loudly.

"Sir, I don't want to argue with you, but you do," Minion said softly.

"Now, now, now. We could sit here all day arguing about who's right, which, we all know, is me. Or! We can follow the plan! Which I will not reveal to you. . ."

Roxanne gave a huge sigh and said, "Well you're certainly in a much better mood than yesterday."

"NO! Ms. Ritchi," he yelled rolling over to her, and lightly touching her hanging body, "our agreement! We shall NEVER speak of that night again!"

"Don't worry, it's our little secret," she said almost seductively, though she didn't intend it to be.

"Good," he gave a little hand gesture to Minion to step away, "now, you may usually find me to be rather _predictable. _So today! Today is the day I will 'switch up my game' so to speak." He proudly yanked a leaver down on the control board behind him. The floor slid open beneath Roxanne and Megamind's alligators snapped at her feet.

"Your alligators, really? This is how you 'switch up your game'? You always try to use them to intimidate me," she said snottily.

"Yes, but this time you are hanging by a rope," he said confidently. He slowly began to realize how stupid he sounded.

"Yeah, not your most original work."

"Fine! But the actual plot is the killer!" he said in the same exaggerated tone he often used, "now! Time to contact the public!"

People casually walked through Metro City involved their daily activities when Megamind's image was projected onto the front of the City Hall. Screams started to rise, yet people still gathered around the projection.

"Mahahahahohohow! Citizens of Metrocity! Prepare to be amazed! Where is Metro Man? Let him hear my challenge!" Megamind yelled into the speakers that were built into his smoke machine.

"He's not here!" A random man called out for the audience.

"What? What do you mean _he's not here_?" Megamind cried.

"He took the day off!" A group of people started yelling.

"He can't just take the day off! Where on this cruddy green planet did he go?"

People started yelling out, "Hawaii!" and was then followed by the calling of rude names.

Megamind turned off the projection and slumped down in his chair.

"I can't believe he actually just took the day off!" Megamind said exasperatedly.

"Well he can't be perfect every day of the year," Roxanne says.

"What kind of hero is he anyway? Does he know what I could do to this city while he's gone? Ugh! This was supposed to be a make up for yesterday! I can't do this without him!" He complained.

"Um, sir? Isn't this a good thing? Can't we do whatever we want while he's gone?" Minion asked.

"No, Minion! It gives us an unfair adveentedge."

"_Advantage_," Roxanne corrected.

"Whatever. Point being, how boring would that be? The police are obviously no match for me," Megamind bragged.

"Hey, can you give me a lift to the coffee shop? I could really go for a latte right now," Roxanne asked.

"Puh! Villains don't give their hostages rides!"

"Uhuh. And what about last night?"

"Ms. Ritchi! You said you wouldn't speak about it ever again!" He whined.

"Take me to the coffee shop or I might just mention it in my next report," she taunted.

"You wouldn't!" He bit his lip, they both knew she would.

"So are you going to take me or not?"

"Ugh. . . Fine!" Megamind said pulling the leaver back down, closing the floor beneath Roxanne. "Minion? Untie Roxanne while I start the car!" He said running out of the room.

"So, what was his plan anyway?" Roxanne asked and Minion started to untie her.

"Sorry, Ms. Ritchi, but he'll probably try to use it next time. Besides, I don't want to upset him anymore today."

Roxanne dropped from the ropes into Minion's arms, and she hopped onto the floor.

"He really gets into this game," Roxanne said.

"Well, it's his life's work. Being the villain and all, that is," he answered.

"But seriously, why?"

"Why what?" 

"Why be a villain. He really isn't all that _evil _anyway."

"He always has said it's his destiny to be one."

"Oh yeah the '_destiny_ causes all of my problems' theory."

"Please don't judge him Ms. Ritchi, he's had a hard life. It's not so much of destiny's path the brought him to this point, it's the people around him."

"What do you mean?" Roxanne asked.

"Well, you know how in high school people get labeled stereotypes? Well, it's like that for him and Metro Man. People looked at Metro Man and his powers, and made him out to be the hero type. People take one look at Megamind, and they think he's some evil creature from hell," Minion said sadly.

"Oh," Roxanne said embarrassed that she'd never thought of that.

Minion held the door open for Roxanne. She entered a long hallway full of doors that entered into a big open room full of Megamind's unfinished projects. A corner of the lair was covered with papers and pictures hanging from the ceiling.

"Wow. . ." Roxanne said glaring at the collage.

"Nothing to see here!" Megamind said sliding a big red curtain in between Roxanne and the mess of papers.

"What was all of that?" The reporter questioned.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Ha ha ha, why would you think that was anything more than nothing?" Megamind said nervously, while shoving Roxanne into the invisible car. Megamind hopped into the other seat and speed out of the lair.

"What were those papers? And why didn't you want me to see them?"

"So many questions. . . You reporter people never stop do you? Can't I keep some things to myself?"

Roxanne giggled a little bit. "I'm serious I really want to know!"

"I never said you weren't serious. . . I just don't want to spill out my inner thoughts to a woman!"

"Sexist. . ." She whispered jokingly.

"Sexaust? What is that?" He asked.

"Wait, you seriously don't know what sexist means?"

". . . No. . . . What does it mean?"

"It means to be against the opposite gender."

"Oh. . .I am not sexaust! I don't hate women! I mean, sure you can get a little nosy at times, but I find you strangely attractive. . ." He said followed by an awkward silence.

"Here you are!" He said slamming on the brakes next to the coffee shop.

"No thanks!" Roxanne yelled as Megamind speed away.

_Did he just compliment me?_ She asked herself. Either way, she still thought that how naive he really was, was pretty cute.

What did you think? Please Review!


	4. Bernard enters the picture

I am so happy with all of my simply wonderful reviews! My awesome reviewers are, **sapphirebloo, guri-n, RemmyBlack, Lynx and Wolf, rmroxs, crazikido2, SammiGpotatokat, ****Gaaralovessakuraforever, ****Super Ultra Sexy Spockfish, **and** Neverland ****Child**! I love you people! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm really thankful for all of the reviews I currently have, but I have so many more alerts than reviews. . . Don't be lazy! Just review! Does it really take that much to type "nice", or "stupid"? I don't care if you don't like it, tell me about it!

This chapter is alike the movie in a lot of ways. . . Hopefully it's still interesting! :)

**Megamind**

I rest my head on my arms, my upper body lying on top of the steering will of the invisible car. I let out a happy sigh as I watch Roxanne walk into the super market, her hips swaying in a graceful motion.

It pleased me in a way to watch Roxanne go about her normal, everyday activities. I rarely had time to do so between jail and my latest evil plots. However, without Metro Man to take me to jail today, I obtained an empty void of time that needed filling.

It was hard to escape Minion's watchful eye, even for a dastardly handsome evil mastermind, such as myself. I had to come up with thirty-six different excuses of why I couldn't help Minion clean the Evil Lair today. Most of them had been rather pitiful, but he finally "let me off the hook".

Cleverly avoiding several painstaking hours of cleaning, I had to find something to do with my free time. Watching someone doing a report on the news is one thing, following them around all day is another. I admit this isn't verging on stalking, this _is_ stalking. But how can I help it? How can I not be a little curious about my captive's life outside of our work relationship?

I find myself waiting for her to finish her shopping detour, so I can follow her on to the next store. I slowly drive as she walks, watching her every movement. Then out of nowhere, a man runs right into her. Right into her! I felt my insides curling with rage. _How dare he walk into her so carelessly! He could have hurt her! What if an old elderly lady was in Roxanne's place? I bet he would have walked away! That Son of a- _My train of thought was cut off by Roxanne's expression. I thought she would have been boiling mad! Yet Roxanne was standing there, stroking back her hair, giggling. Giggling! I press my face against the car's window and emit a low growl. The man walked off with a big grin. I wished I could slap that grin off his pathetic butt ugly face.

Though I hate to give anyone credit for my brilliant ideas, (especially clumsy imbeciles) his stupid act had planted the seed for another one of my ingenious plans.

**Narrator**

Roxanne starts making her way home. Tons of bags hang from her arms, and a hot cup of coffee rests in her hand. She had just finished her monthly shopping trip. She rarely had time to do anything fun like this, but since Metro Man had taken an unexpected vacation, and because it was her day off, she could do whatever she wanted. Shopping wasn't really her thing, but it was something to get her mind off her insanely stressful life. She picked up her pace, occasionally stumbling over her new high heels.

She walks on and sees Bernard, whom she knew from high school, approaching her. She couldn't tell who tripped first, but before she knew it, they were both leaning on each other awkwardly, her coffee drizzling down his suit's sleeve.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Roxanne said scrambling to get off of his chest. _Again? Really?_

"Oh! No, no, no! It's fine! In fact it's perfect! I mean, it's . . . its really fine," he said nervously trying to shake the coffee off of his arm.

His voice seemed different to Roxanne. It was very lively, and lacked the droll tone it usually accommodated.

"Here let me help you. . ." she said pulling a receipt out of one of her shopping bags, trying to mopping up the coffee off of his arm.

_Oh my gosh. . . Were his eyes that gorgeous before? _Roxanne thought looking up into his deep green eyes for a moment, then quickly looking back down to his sleeve.

"No, no. It's fine, really," he said shaking he hands off, "hey look, why don't we just go get you another coffee. The Dunk'in Donuts isn't that far away is it?"

She blushed slightly, and then replied, "Yeah. That . . . That sounds great."

She started picking up some of the bags that she had dropped, and he did a small fist pump.

"Here, let me carry some of those bags for you," Bernard offered.

"No thank you, I'm fine," she said starting to walk down the sidewalk.

"Really, I want to help," he said following.

"Alright," she said sheepishly.

Bernard grabbed half of her bags as they continued walking.

"I'm really sorry," she apologized again.

"Trust me, no worries. So what's your name?"

"Bernard, we went to high school together. You really don't remember me?"

"Oh! Right, duh. Roxanne isn't it?"

"You got it," she said pleased.

"That's a pretty name."

She blushed a light pink.

"Um, thanks . . . Wow, I can't believe I just ran into you like that. You know, that's the second time today that I've ran into someone."

"Really?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Maybe I should return these high heels. . ." she said looking down at her beautiful new shoes.

"They seem to be fine. It was probably just me anyway."

They walked into the coffee shop and went up to the counter.

"I'll have a latte please," she ordered.

"And I'll have a laaatiiii. . .Um. . . a laatuu. . . I'll just have whatever she's having," Bernard said, clearly embarrassed.

The lady nodded and Roxanne giggled.

"You've never had a latte before?" Roxanne asked.

"You see the things I do for you Roxy baby?" He said in a deep seductive voice.

Roxanne burst out laughing. They lady returned with their cups, and they left the store.

"Want me to walk you home?" He asked.

"Sure, I'd like that."

Bernard walked her to her apartment, both of them giggling and laughing the whole way there.

"Here's my phone number. Maybe we can do this again sometime? Without me spilling my coffee on your sleeve I mean."

He took the small piece of paper she handed him.

"Yeah, okay, I'd like that," he said waving goodbye.

Roxanne hoped he'd call soon. She looked forward to seeing those brilliant, yet strangely familiar eyes again.

Megamind drove the invisible car into the lair and got out as quickly as he could.

"Minion! You'll never guess what just happened!" Megamind yelled waving a small piece of paper wildly in the air.

So what did you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. Popcorn and movies

Introducing my awesome reviewers, **guri-n, sorachan88, Cornmuffin3, Steelafan, blueflower1594, RMROXS, eseiprahs, Neverland Child, sapphirebloo, Super Ultra Sexy Spockfish, Up In Arms000, Rosethorn, **and **RemmyBlack!**

This chapter is like three times the size of my normal chapters, and it took forever to write! I endured major writers block throughout this all for you! You should be happy!:)

**Minion**

In a small corner of the Evil Lair, there's a small kitchen, with old rusty appliances. I stood in front of the little stove, flipping pancakes with a tiny spatula in my huge robot hand. I wore my usual "Kiss the Cook" apron. Sir sat behind me at a small table, toying with his spork.

"Minion?" Sir asked me.

"What is it, Sir?"

"Why am I holding a spork?"

"Um. . . because you're about to eat breakfast?" I replied unsure of my answer.

"No, I mean why don't we have any forks?"

"Oh, because Ms. Ritchi took our fork."

"Wait, what? She took our forks?" He asked, surprised.

"Fork, Sir. We only had one fork. She took it when we gave her a piece of cake yesterday."

"Why _one_ fork?"

"Um, we don't need many forks, Sir. I don't use them, and you rarely eat at the Evil Lair."

"Oh; but seriously, why sporks?"

"What do you mean?"

"_I mean_, we have a drawer full of sporks. You said we didn't need many _forks_, yet we have a drawer filled with _sporks!_"

"I always kept that fork here for, you know, the occasional snack I might make for you between jail and your evil plans. _But,_ since you won't be going to jail for a couple of days, I thought, 'Well, maybe I should get Sir something else to eat with.'"

"But sporks? Really?"

"I thought it would be better to just get sporks, rather than a bunch of spoons and forks."

"Well, you thought wrong. You should have just gotten forks! I hate sporks! They're freaks of nature! Not a spoon, not a fork! No one even likes sporks! They are the weird outcasts in the world of kitchen utensils. Look at it! LOOK AT IT!" Megamind was now standing on top of his chair swinging his spork around wildly, "it sickens me! It's simply revolting! A demon of evil if you ask me!"

"Sir? Are you _really_ angry with me for buying sporks?"

"Yes! You should have just gotten the normal . . . blissful . . . dull, _forks_."

He sighed and slumped back down into his old rusty chair.

"Sir? Do you feel like a spork?"

". . . _Yes._ . ." He hissed.

"There is nothing wrong with sporks, Sir. Now, please eat your blueberry pancakes," I said slamming his plate down in front of him.

"Pancakes? But _I_ wanted waffles!" He whined.

I let go of a deep heavy sigh that had been building up inside me, all morning.

**Megamind**

_Do I dare? . . . Don't do it Megamind. . . But I HAVE too! . . . No I don't. . . But she is soooo fascinating! . . . So, should I do it? NO!_

I debated; back and forth, for a while in my head, glaring at Bernard's phone on my now empty breakfast table. I slump down in my little metal chair, and toy with the little piece of paper resting on my leather gloves.

I didn't know whether I should end my "relationship" with Roxanne then and there, or if it would be better to continue just a little bit longer, and then end it.

This wasn't going to go anywhere. It would have to end eventually, but the question was, _when?_

I probably wouldn't be the one to end it anyway, Roxanne would. She'd figure out it was me, or remember that she has a super cool boyfriend, with great hair.

_Oh that's right. She still has a boyfriend. . ._

Was she cheating on Metro Man with Bernard? Or, maybe our little walk to the coffee shop wasn't what I thought it was. . . Maybe she just wanted to be friends.

I stared down at the number in my hands. Did she give this to me, so we could _hangout_? Was the idea I had of her wanting to go out with me, completely in my imagination?

Probably.

I still held on to my last flicker of hope that she might want to be something more than just friends with "Bernard".

A day ago it wouldn't even have thought it possible for Roxanne to date someone like me. She _wouldn't ever_ date someone like me. But with "Bernard", I could do all sort of things I could never do before. _Why haven't I thought of this before?_

But even with "Bernard", did I really have a chance with Roxanne Ritchi? This fabulous, beautiful, and amazing reporter?

_Should I even try?_

I thought for a moment, snatched up the phone, and dialed Roxanne's number.

**Roxanne**

I sat, spread out on my couch, in my pajamas, watching a replay of my favorite episode of "Glee". If Megamind, and Metro Man were taking a couple days off, so was I.

My pants started to vibrate, and I flipped out my cell.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ollo. I mean holl- Ugh! It's Meg- Gah! It's. . . Bernard."

"Bernard? Oh! Hey!"

"Um. . . I sorta . . .have the day off, and. . . I was wondering if you would like . . . You know . . . do something?" He stuttered nervously.

"Um, yeah. Actually I'm taking the day off too. That's perfect. What were you thinking of doing?"

"You know . . .Stuff."

"Uh-huh, and what kind of stuff?"

"I. . . I don't really know."

I laughed a little and said, "why don't we go to the movies? I'll buy the popcorn."

"The movies! Great! I'll just. . . Um. . . Where are the movies again?"

"There's one by the Metro City Mall," I giggled a little, "you do know where that is right?"

"Oh! Yeah, of course! So, when should I meet you there?"

"How about in an hour?"

"Great! Um. . . Yeah, I'll meet you there I guess. . ."

"Cool, see you there Bernard."

"BYE!" He yelled, quickly hanging up.

I closed my phone and thought for a moment. Bernard was so different. He had always seemed to be the boring type, but he now added a certain spice to any conversation I had with him. I liked that. I hadn't had a date in so long; everyone always thought that Metro Man and I were a couple.

I would _never, _never ever, ever, date Metro Man.

Sure he was a hero, and pretty handsome, but he was really full of himself. He talked about honor and justice in public, but he was really extremely arrogant and self-absorbed behind the scenes. He just wasn't my type.

It felt good to finally find someone that wasn't afraid to be beat up by my so called, "boyfriend" and who knows, I might even find that I really like Bernard.

**Megamind**

I slowly made my way to the movie theater. I had to walk thirteen blocks to get there. Thirteen! I thought it would be bad to take the invisible car to the movie theater parking lot.

Only half way through my walk did I realize that I could have drove most of the way, and hidden my car. I may have a lot of smarts, but there's one thing that I highly lack. It's called _common sense_.

My bulbous head buzzed with questions. I've never been to a movie theater before. I've never even gone to a store without planning to rob it. _Do I pay before we watch the show, or after? Once we get tickets, where do we go? What do I do?_

I feel so stupid sometimes. Like such an outsider. Like a child.

Go ahead, laugh. Ha! A super villain that's been totally isolated his entire life. I. . . I haven't even kissed a girl before.

Even when I have a chance not to be an outsider, I screw it up. Or at least, I'm _going_ to screw it up.

Talking to Roxanne, without my villainous looks, makes me nervous. I stuttered through both of our recent conversations. I must have sounded like a nerd.

Where was that confident evil mastermind? Even when I look like a human, I still don't fit in.

Now that I think about it. This is probably a pity date, if anything. She _pities_ me. Great.

I see Roxanne waving to me as I walk up the steps, to the front window.

"Hey," she says as I approach her.

"Um. . . H. . .Hey?" _Crap, I'm still stuttering! Pull yourself together man!_ "So, what movie do you want to watch?"

"Hey, you're paying for the tickets, remember? You pick."

"Um. . . Okay. . ."

She gestured to the woman standing behind a glass window, with a cash register. I gulped softly, and walked up to the lady.

There was a board hanging above her with what appeared to contain the shows, and show times.

"Two tickets for turrmonterrs three?" I asked.

"What? Oh, do you mean Terminator Three?" she asked me.

I nodded.

"All right, that will be twelve dollars even."

I pulled a bundle of cash out of my pocket and slid it through the little hole in the glass.

"Um, Sir? It only cost twelve dollars," she said uncomfortably.

"Keep the change."

She looked stunned, and finally slid the two tickets to me. I walked back over to Roxanne, and she led me inside.

Now _I_ was stunned. The whole place was covered in bright lights, and vibrant colors. There was a snack counter, with _extremely _long lines, and benches set throughout the room. _Wow. . ._

"I'll go get the snacks," she pulled one of the tickets out of my hand, "you can pick out our seats."

"O. . . Okay." She smiled and backed away. I smiled too, until she turned away, and then fear struck my face.

_What now?_

I fixed my eyes on an employee standing behind a small desk. People seemed to be giving them their tickets, so I guessed that that was the way to go.

_Great, more humans that I have to talk to._

I held out my ticket to him, my hand shaking slightly. He ripped it in two, and handed me one half.

"Alright, head down this way," he pointed to his left, "and then make a right turn. You'll find it at theater eighteen."

"Thanks," I muttered, then followed his directions.

All I wanted to do was be near Roxanne, all of my life, and now that I had that chance, I was blowing it. _Why do I have to be such a loser?_

I just wanted to impress her. But how could I impress someone when I kept screwing up?

After a minute of walking, I entered our theater. It was full of little red seats with drink holders, and it had a big white screen in front of them. I looked up to the little box behind the chairs. You could clearly see a projector facing the screen. _Ha! Amateur technology!_

The theater was almost full, but I managed to find two seats next to each other in the back.

It felt weird to be in public without everyone staring at me. Another plus of having "Bernard".

_Maybe after Roxanne dumps me, I could still do things as Bernard sometimes._

I peered down to the little blue cube in my pocket. I'd have to rehydrate him eventually.

Roxanne entered the theater carrying a big bowl of popcorn. _Don't screw up again._

"Hey, gorgeous," I said with a sly smile.

She seemed surprised by my flirtatious introduction, but then she smiled.

"Not too bad yourself. So Terminator Three, huh?"

_Oh crap._ Roxanne was a woman; she wouldn't want to watch a man's movie.

"Sorry, didn't know you couldn't take a little action," I said, immediately regretting it.

_Dang it! Now I'm being insensitive!_ As my evil self I wouldn't care, but I didn't want to come across too rude to Roxanne on a date.

"Oh I can take it, I just thought that it would be a little embarrassing for you to pee your pants on our first date," she replied with a wink.

Not only was I surprised that she was okay with my movie choice, but she said that it was our first date! She called it a date! And, she said first, so there might be more! I had the urge to let out an evil laugh, but I forced myself to suppress it.

The movie started almost as soon as she sat down next to me.

Roxanne seemed totally calm through all of the scariest parts, while I was trying not to cower in fear.

_No wonder none of my inventions scare her!_

The movie was at its climax, and I was totally consumed.

"_They're here. . . I must sacrifice myself. Jenny, take the kids down to the cellar. . ." _A man on the screen said.

"_No Robert! You can't leave us!" _The woman replies.

_You can hear footsteps outside the door. It slowly creeps open and. . ._

"Gahhhhh!" I scream jumping several feet in the air, the popcorn spilling everywhere.

Roxanne busts out laughing, and several people "shush" us.

"I'll go get us more popcorn!" I whisper, taking the now empty cardboard bowl with me.

Man I felt stupid! At least Roxanne laughed, she had a beautiful laugh.

I casually walk to one of lines to purchase snacks and beverages.

It felt really awkward to stand in line. Another thing that I've never done before. Not because I always butt in the front of them, just because I've never been in the situation to stand in one. Not even in jail for lunch. I've always been kept away from the other prisoners.

Finally when I get to the front I say, "Um, can you refill this for me?"

"Yeah, refills are free," he said.

When he came back with the popcorn, I started walking back. Then out of nowhere a man runs into me, spilling his drink all over my arm!

"I'm so sorry, sir!" he apologized.

_Crap, crap, crap! _I think as the coke reaches my holowatch.

"Please, please, please!" I yell as it starts to circuit-out, "Oh crap!"

I watch as a leather glove appears on my bare hand.

The guy in front of me screams, alerting the rest of the crowd to join in.

I look around, for a place to run, but people stand around every exit. Finally a book-it to the restroom.

I see my blue self-appear in the mirror as I run to a stall.

Soon after me, several police men run in as well.

_How the heck did they get here so fast!_

How ironic. In the first two days that I'm disguised as Bernard, someone spills a drink on my arm. Thankfully when I was with Roxanne, I was able to brush it off before it could touch my watch.

The men start banging on my stall door saying the average police stuff like, 'You've got nowhere to run!', and 'We will break this door down if we have to!'.

I open up my holowatch and start screwing around with the insides, and try to dry it off.

Finally I shut it, switch the top, and pray that it works.

_Boom!_

The door swings open, and the police men gawk at me.

I look down at my hands. _Yes! Yes, it worked!_

"Um. . . Sorry, Sir," one of the guys say.

"Just be thankful that my pants were pulled up!" I yell, faking my anger.

I walk over and wash my hands, carefully avoiding the water contacting my watch.

"Sir, you do realize that this is a woman restroom, right?"

I stopped rubbing my hands, my eyes wide.

**Roxanne**

I waited for Bernard to return, my foot tapping lightly against the floor.

I actually was starting to really like him. Maybe it was the soothing sound of his voice, or his cute little spasms. But one of the most attractive thing about him was his exotic green eyes. _Why hadn't I noticed them before?_

I grin as I see Bernard enter the room, empty handed.

"There. . . wasn't any popcorn left," he said.

I didn't believe him, but I figured that what had happened might be an interesting story for later on.

Once he sat down, I laid my head on his shoulder, and rapped my arms around his. I didn't know why I did it, but it felt good.

He seemed shocked and tense at first, but he soon loosened up.

After the movie ended, he said, "that was a really cheesy movie."

"Really, well you didn't seem to think that when you spilled the popcorn everywhere."

"Well, I didn't say it wasn't intense, but the dialogue was stupid."

I laughed.

"No! Really! Like when the man said, 'I must sacrifice myself. You must go on'," he imitated a big buff guy with a deep voice, "and the lady said, "Oh no! You can't leave us! Oh Noooo!"

I started laughing harder at his silly over-exaggerated impressions.

"Bernard, I had no idea you were so funny!"

"And, I've never heard you laugh before."

"Yeah, it's been a while. It feels pretty good."

Since then, only one thing was on my mind. Date number two.

REVIEW!


	6. Picinnic

Wow! I am so happy with my reviews! I'm glad you guys liked the spork idea! ;) So here they are! **OveractiveImaginer, Pollytheparrot, Shadowstar556, Cornmuffin3, rmroxs, sapphirebloo,**** Evilooksoogood, blueflower1594, DystopianDusk, Steeleafan, Up In Arms100, **and **Super Ultra Sexy Spockfish! **And let's not forget my awesome Beta Reader that puts up with me! **Miss Megz**!

This is a lot alike the movie and the original screenplay, "Mastermind"!

I do not own Megamind, and I am making no money off of this! :D

**Minion**

"GAAHH! Minion! Minion, Minion, Minion! Come quickly! I need your help," Sir yelled to me.

"Coming, Sir!" I replied leaving the messy kitchen that I was just about to clean.

Today, I was really proud of the breakfast that I made him. As he requested, I made blueberry waffles, and fantastic glazed donuts with a blueberry jam filling.

He appeared to be pleased with his meal, but distractedly left the room without a single bite, murmuring about what appeared to be a new plan that he was already conducting in his mind. I forced him to at least take his food with him, and to eat it while he worked; which, of course, was a big mistake.

When I walked over to see what he was doing, I saw him drawing on pieces of paper using my jelly donuts with one hand, and trying to shoo away a brain bot with the other.

"Sir, why are you drawing with your food?"

"Because all the bloody pens seem to be missing on this damn planet, that's why!" He hissed handing his drawing to another brain bot, who hung it from the ceiling.

It really bugged me when he started talking trash, but it bugged me even more that he was writing with the breakfast that I made him.

Not wanting to start swearing too, I walked off agitatedly.

"No, wait! Minion, I _need_ you!"

"What is it?" I snapped back.

He hung upside down on his ladder (that we stole from the library), gawking at me, clearly surprised at how angry I was.

Do you know how hard it is to make donuts without the proper equipment? I was pissed! 

"I'm sorry, Sir. What do you need?"

I let his blunder slide, because he was obviously very distracted today; however, his thoughtlessness was getting very irritating, since he was almost thirty years old now. You think that he would have some level of maturity!

"Oh, um. . . Do you mind entertaining number thirty-two for a while? He's getting on my nerves. . ." he said in a low growl, glaring viciously at the brain bot underneath his head.

The little robot seemed to take that as the signal to bite, and he clenched his jaws on my master's hand.

"GAHHHH!" Sir screamed falling off the ladder onto the floor in an awkward position, his cape dangling over his head.

I sighed, starring at the sad sight. Number thirty-two was having some anger issues lately, and if it wasn't for Sir's strong leather gloves, one of his hands would have been ripped off by now.

While he struggled to shake off the little demon, I stared at the collage that he started forming.

_Oh no. . . _This was bad. He was making an idea wall, which meant that he had a crazy ingenious plan, and as always, his best plans ended the worst way.

"Sir, we already have a plan for our next battle with Metro Man. Why are you making another one?" I asked, concerned.

"Hm. . .? Oh, _this_? This has nothing to do with Metro Mahn! This is something _far_ more important!" He said, proudly gesturing to the heap of papers around him.

"_And _what exactly is that?" I demanded.

"Um. . . Nothing! I mean, _nothing much_. It's not that important. . ."

He quickly turned away from me, and pretended to be engaged in something else.

"Sir, does this have to do with Ms. Ritchi?" I asked as a brotherly tease.

"Why do you care?"

"It DOES doesn't it?"

"Maybe. . ."

"Oh, Sir! You're in love!" I accused.

I didn't know whether to be happy, or angry.

"Love? Oh no, we've only had one date! Love just isn't the right word. . . yet."

"Eh, Sir, are you sure that you should be doing this?"

"What?" He asked, getting back to his work.

"This! Eh, your 'relationship' with Ms. Ritchi."

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_, should you be doing this to Ms. Ritchi! Cheating her, lying to her?"

"Oh, come off it Minion! It's not like she really cares for Bernard!"

"Good. Then neither of you should mind ending your dates."

"Wow, wow, wow, wow! . . .Wow. . . Now where did _that_ come from?"

"Sir, you're the _villain_! You don't get the girl! The sooner your little charade with Ms. Ritchi ends, the better!"

"Minion! I don't plan to 'get the girl'! This is purely for my own evil enjoyment! I'm having _fun_ toying with Ms. Ritchi!"

"You could really hurt her!"

"I don't care!"

We starred at each other in silence for a minute. I wasn't sure if he really meant it, or if he was just trying to win our fight.

"Fine! Go crazy!" _That probably wasn't the best thing to say. . . _The last time I told him to 'go crazy', things didn't go very well. . . "Actually, don't. We don't need another busted TV."

**Narrator**

"Bernard" and Roxanne rode on the sidewalk at the park together, on bikes. Roxanne was on an old two wheeler, but Megamind had never ridden a bike before, so he required a slightly smaller red bike with training wheels.

The grass and the trees were so vividly green, the color almost perfectly matched "Bernard's" gorgeous eyes. Roxanne could feel herself drifting away into them whenever their eyes meet. Honestly, she wasn't really all that attracted to his looks, but his personality was so fun, and his eyes so gorgeous, she was falling in love with him anyway.

"Oh, what fun!" The villain in disguise said, as he and his bike, almost tipped over.

"You don't get out much, do you?" The reporter asked the childlike man behind her.

Roxanne stopped while they were on a small hill, and looked over the beautiful greenery.

"I used to come here all the time with my mother. It was one of my favorite things to do," she said thoughtfully.

"I've never been here before," he admitted.

"Seriously? Wait, how have you not been here? Haven't you lived here your entire life?"

"Well, for the most part, yeah. But I've never had anyone there to take me to fun places like this," he said glumly.

They stood there for a moment, both in deep thought.

"Bernard, your parents, are they-"

"Yeah," he answered softly.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"It's alright. I barely remember them anyway. I was only a baby when it happened. I didn't really understand," he said truthfully.

It felt good for him to be honest to her. Everything he said was the total truth. If only she knew it was him.

"Come on, let's set up the picnic, shall we?" She suggested.

"Picinnic?"

She laughed as he blushed.

"_Picnic_. Never heard of one?" She guessed.

"You got it."

Roxanne let him choose the spot. It was perfect. Several trees surrounded them, casting a light shadow on them. It was all very romantic once she laid out the checkered blanket, and set out the sandwiches that were in a basket hanging from the back of her bike.

They both ate their sandwiches in silence, but both winced at the horrible taste in their mouths.

"Ugh! This sandwich is disgusting! Ha! I don't even like it, and I've already eaten most of it. That sure tells you a lot about my character," she joked.

"Oh. . . Thank goodness! I don't have to eat that crap anymore!"

She laughed at his dedication to her. To do something just because she was doing it was. . . _Sweet_.

"So, what do you think?" The reporter asked.

He stared at Roxanne lying next to him, but his mind was somewhere else when she asked the question.

"Beautiful."

"Huh?"

"No! I mean! Um. . . It's really nice," he said, trying to cover up his blunder.

"So, what happened to you and Mr. Perfect hair huh? Get bored?"

"No, you see-"

"I no, _I get it_. Those rock solid lips aren't as good tasting as they appear!" He was mostly joking now.

Roxanne couldn't help but giggle. She tried to give her answer, but he just kept going on.

"Wait! I know! It's that handsome devil Megamind! I made you realize that there are _much_ better looking ones than him!"

Roxanne was now in a rage of laughter. She could barely make room to breathe.

"Okay, okay! Metro Man and I," she paused for a second as he leaned in for an answer, "were never a couple."

Megamind couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But I thought you two were-"

"I know! Everybody did! Well, does. Only, he's not really my type."

"Really?" He said happily. Not really questioning her.

_If Metro Man wasn't her type, could I be?_

"Now you tell me something. Something you've _never_ told _anyone_ before," she challenged like a teenager playing "Truth or Dare".

"Well, back in Sh-. . . School," he forced the word out stubbornly, "none of the other kids really liked me. I was always the last one picked for everything."

Megamind's face fell at the painful memory.

"Hm, well it's too bad we didn't go to the same school."

He forced a smile, but he knew that she would never befriend someone like him: the black sheep, the bad boy, the _alien_.

They both were falling hopelessly and desperately in love with each other. If only she could see the true him.

REVIEW!


	7. Meet Nanna

**Pollytheparrot, Shadowstar556, Neverland Child, OveractiveImaginer, Bfire92, rmroxs, Super Ultra Sexy Spockfish, Eternal Optimist, guri-n, Cornmuffin3, guri-n, chinocoop81, ****blueflower1594, sorachan88, and Amelia Watson! **Thank you guys so much for the reviews! And a big thanks to my Beta-Reader, **Miss Megz**! 

This chapter was a pain to write! Characters are a little OOC. . .

**Narrator**

Several blissful days past, and the dates went on. Despite the short time that they had been with each other, their feelings were very serious. Of course, their little vacation couldn't last forever.

Metro Man returned to the city, and the kidnappings had to commence. Megamind decided to use a different plan than the one that he had attempted to use twice before, due to the special occasion. Today was Easter and it required a specialized plan.

He was certain that he would go through with his scheme today. He was ready for action, and Metro Man was back in the city; nothing could go wrong.

Roxanne decided to take one more day off from her job as a news reporter, even though Metro Man was back to his job, as well as Megamind.

Her grandmother had made an unexpected visit to her granddaughter, on Easter. Of course, Roxanne couldn't turn her own grandmother down for an opportunity to bond with her.

It was a bit of a sacrifice for Roxanne not to go to work that day.

Usually the news got more views on holidays, and more views meant more ratings; which could possibly lead to a promotion. But it was worth it. After all, she was family.

She slowed down her pace so the fragile little lady next to her could keep up, as she walked through the park filled with people enjoying the Easter festivities.

She grabbed her hand to make sure that she wasn't trampled down by the crowd. It was easy to get lost in the thousands of people enjoying the beautiful morning.

"Sweetie? Where are we going?" The old woman asked, her voice shaking.

"I already told you grandma, just to watch the Easter hunt," the impatient reporter answered.

"Roxie, you're a little old to be hunting for Easter eggs. Er. . . How old are you now?" The confused lady questioned.

"No, _grandma_! We're going to watch little kids hunt for eggs, not me!"

"You're taking me all this way, just to watch some dirty little devils scramble for eggs?" She complained.

Roxanne sighed. She would have loved watching the kids hunt for their colored eggs a year ago. But ever since her dementia kicked in, she'd been really confused.

Minion quickly drove through the emptiest area of the park, trying to avoid running into people. That of course, was impossible.

_Sorry!_ He thought as people slid off top of the invisible car.

He had been driving around here for at least a half an hour. It was extremely hard to find their captive in such a large pool of people.

He had checked everywhere for her; her apartment, Dunk'in Donuts, her office, and even at the Metro Man Museum. She had to be here. . . Somewhere.

He almost regretted talking Megamind out of bugging Roxanne with a tracking device. It would have made things _a lot _easier.

Finally, he spotted her in the thick of the crowd. It was going to be tricky getting to her. There was no way that he would do it without hitting at least a few people.

It all happened so fast, Roxanne couldn't believe her eyes.

Out of nowhere, an invisible force knocked several people around her to the ground, and pulled her grandmother into oblivion.

She sourly mashed the pieces together in her mind.

A soft brush of wind whipped toward her, and a transparent window rolled down revealing Minion's sorry face.

_Remember today folks, this is the day that Megamind is going to be murdered._

**Megamind**

I sat in my chair, twiddling my thumbs. This was going to be awkward. _Very_ awkward. I was dating my captive. _I was dating my captive?_

How would I look at her the same way? I wouldn't. But I had to pretend that everything was normal. It would be for her, she wouldn't know what an odd predicament that we would be in.

_Everyt__hing is normal. You are Megamind, and she is Roxanne Ritchi. You are a villain, and she is your damsel in distress. You will intimidate her, and go through with the plan. Everything is normal. . . _I thought, in an attempt to brainwash myself into believing it.

_This is going to be a normal day._

"Take us back! Right now!" Roxanne's voice echoed through the lair.

_That's odd. Usually she's knocked out. . . Isn't she?_

"I'm sorry Ms. Ritchi, but I couldn't just leave her there unconscious, and all alone!" Minion said, sounding panicked.

"Here's a thought! You should have just left me with her!" She screamed back.

I ran out to the invisible car, to see what all the commotion was about.

"You!" Roxanne yelled, pointing her finger at me.

She looked pretty pissed off. _She's so cute when she's angry. . ._

My brainwashing technique obviously didn't work very well.

"Take us home now!" She said approaching me. She resembled an angry mother bear in a way. Well, she was much prettier, but you get the idea.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I waved my hands at her wildly, while slowly backing away, "you're not going _anywhere_! May I remind you that we have a tight schedule, Ms. Ritchi."

She looked as if she was about to punch me.

"Wait, who is _that_?" I asked noticing the person slung over Minion's shoulder.

"That! Happens to be my grandmother, whom your faithful sidekick, knocked out by mistake!" She growled.

"Well what the hell is she doing here? Take the wretch back!" I ordered an embarrassed Minion.

That did it. Roxanne's hand slapped my pale blue cheek, leaving it a light pink.

"How dare you talk about my grandmother that way!"

_Man she was strong!_

The old lump on Minion started to move and he carefully set her down, as I tried to regain my balance from the blow to my face.

She was short, thin, covered with wrinkles, and was wearing a revolting color of pink with a purse to match. Her old gray hair gently woven into a bun.

I'd never been that close to an aged human before. It . . . . disturbed me.

She wiggled her glasses set on her nose, and focused in on me, her eyes widening with shock.

I prepared myself for a blood curdling scream, cowering slightly as if I was about to be hit in the face, which Roxanne had just demonstrated.

"Oh! Roxanne! You never told me that you had a boyfriend!" The elderly woman said with her shaky worn out voice.

I stared at her in disbelief. _Is she blind?_ I was a blue man with a large head, covered with leather and spikes, and she thought I was Roxanne's _boyfriend_?

"Nanna no!" Roxanne said, as if trying to direct a five year old. "That thing," she gestured to me, "is _not_ my boyfriend!"

"Oh of course not dear," she winked at me in a seductive way, officially freaking me out, "it's alright if you want to take things slowly at first, but the best way to bond with a man, is to show him your bed!"

"Grandma!"

"Well it's the truth dearest, and we wouldn't want to let go of this handsome catch now would we?"

_Hmm. . . ._ Roxanne's grandmother was still scaring me a little, but she certainly had great taste when it came to men.

"Megamind, take us home," she insisted.

She battered her pretty eyelashes, tickling my insides, but I held my ground. This _had_ to be done, today.

I shook my head vigorously in return.

"Fine!" The reporter snapped, giving in.

I reached out and grabbed the confused lady's frail hand with my leather glove. "Come this way, Madam," I said with a bit of charismatic charm.

She put her hand to her mouth and giggled like a school girl as I led her where I would be holding Roxanne hostage.

"Hold my purse honey! I'm goin' for a ride!" she exclaimed excitedly.

I gulped. I wasn't sure if Roxanne's grandmother completely understood my motives.

"Megamind, you are NOT going to be involving my grandmother in your_ schemes_," Roxanne hissed.

"Relax my dear, I am merely allowing her to observe. Think of it as a. . . Bring the oldest person you know to work day!"

I could tell by the look on her face that Roxanne was still furious at me, and that that fury was growing rapidly. I couldn't blame her. It wasn't my fault that her grandmother was being brought into all of this, but I wasn't being very kind about the circumstances.

"Look, I don't want you to forever scar my Grandmother, so can we just skip the intimidation and call Metro Man?" She asked concerned for the woman's well-being.

"Oh, I wouldn't be worried about her being scared. If she's related to you, there isn't a chance that I could frighten her."

_Gah! Why did I say that? I shouldn't be complementing Roxanne!_

She sighed as I lead her to the roof of the Evil Lair. She seemed surprised when she found herself in the same fake observatory that I used in my last failed attempt to destroy Metro Man.

She didn't comment on it. This surprised me. I had expected a few snappy comments about how dumb it was to reuse a piece of my last plan. It was unlike her.

_Was she really so bored with everything that she didn't even bother to criticize it?_

Roxanne took her place, under the mass of weapons above her head, while Minion brought a chair in for our guest.

"Oh my! Thank you, young man!" she said as she sat down on her own personal throne.

Minion nodded, and carefully tied Roxanne to her seat.

"Now! Back to business!" I said jumping into my leather chair, swirling around a few times before stopping myself in front of my big control panel.

_Hmm. . . . Where to begin?_ There wasn't really a point in an introduction, since we've already been talking for several minutes.

"Prepare to be amazed, as you feast your eyes on my newest invention!"

The wall of the observatory slid open revealing a big gun, covered with intimidating spikes, sitting on the edge of the roof. I jumped off of my chair and twirled in the air, extending my arms out to my glorious invention, in order to properly introduce it.

"Oooh!" The elderly woman squealed with delight.

"Yes! Amazing isn't it? I call it. . . The Illiteracy Beam!"

"Oh! I can't imagine what it does!" Roxanne said sarcastically.

"Roxie, your man is so mysterious! I've never meet such a sexy beast!" She whispered, quite loudly.

I turned away blushing, not wanting Roxanne to see. It took me a minute to regain my confidence.

"Now let's see what it does, shall we?" I ran back over to the controls, busily tapping on keys in order to find a suitable subject. After a moment of quickly scanning over Metrocity, I found someone.

A person sitting on a park bench, reading a newspaper, soon appeared on one of the biggest monitors cluttered behind me.

"Behold! An average citizen of Metrocity!"

"Mhm. . . And what does this ha-"

"We're almost there Ms. Ritchi, you'll just have to be patient until then," I quickly uploaded the settings for my creation and continued my classic monologuing.

"The Human brain is rather simple," Roxanne rolled her eyes, "it's a series of electronic waves that put it to work, so if you can mess around with those waves, you can cause the subject to temporarily forget something from their past. Even more challenging, is taking away an acquired ability from their memory. This is exactly what I am doing here. More specifically, it takes away your ability to read! For an example. . ."

"Your boyfriend is so intelligent!" Her grandmother said.

"Nanna!"

"Well, it's true sweetheart! It's all right if you're jealous of him. Envy for the people smarter than us is natural."

I didn't need to look to know that Roxanne was blushing. In fact, I didn't want to look.

I turned away to start up the machine. A beam of light shot out of the gun and disappeared into the city.

We all watched the monitor and waited. Finally, the same ray of light hit the man reading a newspaper. Suddenly he looked very confused, turning pages rapidly.

I let out my signature evil laugh.

"See? The man is utterly confused!" I said proudly, "as you well know, in just a few minutes, the Metro Semphiny will-"

"It's Symphony, I believe!" A frail voice called out from behind me.

I froze embarrassingly, as I heard Roxanne and her Grandmother snicker.

"Like I was saying. . . The Metro _Symphony_ will begin playing a beautiful melody to celebrate the holiday! And how _embarrassing_, do you think it might be if no one could read their music! It will ultimately destroy the fun of the holiday! You see, The Illiteracy Beam works for any form of reading, including music."

I turned back to my controls and tuned a monitor to the broadcast of the Metro Symphony's performance.

"You bad man!"

"Gah!" I screamed, jumping in my chair, surprised to see Roxanne's elderly companion standing beside me. "H-How did you get over here so fast?"

"You thought you could hide it from me, but I know all about your scheme!" She said swirling her finger around in the air.

I looked over to Roxanne confused, and she sighed.

"You look at me when I'm talking to you!" She screamed spitting in my face, gashing my side with her little pink handbag.

Yep, she was just as strong as Roxanne, if not stronger.

Finally, it's done! PLEASE REVIEW!

Next Chapter: Megamind and Roxanne romance continues. . .


	8. Broken in the Rain

A big thanks to all of my reviewers! **Rat001, selinar97, Spitfire, mommy2caitlyn, snapeygirl, Falconlobo, Steeleafan, Pollytheparrot, covewood, chinocoop81, Rosethorn, blueflower1594,**** rmroxs, **and **Neverland Child! **Also, my amazing Beta-Reader, **Miss Megz**!

Please R&R!

**Megamind**

Every moment that I spent with her, convinced me more and more that Roxanne Ritchi was totally perfect. Her icy blue eyes, her sparkling teeth, those ripe lips, and simply divine hair, all went to prove my theory. Not to mention her intellect, bubbly personality, her refreshingly assertive yet kind ways, and that spark that rises up inside of me, whenever I'm near her; how she dazzled me.

It was growing harder not to express my affection for her as we went through with my plans. She would often catch me staring blissfully at her, during such times. However, when I was Bernard, I could hug her without her caring. In fact, I believe that she had enjoyed my frequent hugs, too.

I still had not gathered up enough courage to sneak a kiss. _Why is it so hard for me to just kiss her? _I often asked myself. We spent so much time going on fantastic dates with each other, and I was certain that she felt something for me too; so why couldn't I just kiss her?

I was determined to feel her lips pressed against mine. Then I could dump her, _softly_; an easy let down. I would just say that we were too different.

That, of course, wasn't at all true. We shared many likes and interests. Heck, she even liked AC/DC, which came as a big shock to me. I found myself enjoying her favorite things as well; the simple things that I had never actually had the chance to do. Like eating a blueberry blitz smoothie while watching the cars go by from the window of a Jamba Juice shop. It may seem rather dull, but we had already made some very fond memories together, there.

_Just one small kiss, and it will all be over, and everything will be back to normal. _I promised myself.

As much fun as I was having while dating Roxanne, I wanted the dates to end. They were really hurting me. At times, she spoke about the real me, and her comments were usually cruel. I couldn't stand the pain it gave me that Roxanne loved "Bernard", but despised me. More than that, it hurt me that I was hurting her. She seemed to love Bernard, and she would do anything for him.

She told me about several times that she was being called crude names for "cheating" on Metro Man. Not that she was complaining to me, more like she was venting out her feelings. Venting was an obvious sign of pain. I hated myself for causing her any kind of pain. All of those years of kidnapping her, just so he could be around her, and making sure that no harm could possibly come to her. All of that had gone to waste. Well, not totally to waste, considering the fact that having a hole in your head is a lot worse than having a few damaged feelings. But I had tried so hard to make sure that no harm could come upon her, from me or from another, that seeing her in the slightest amount of pain that _was_ caused entirely by me, broke my heart.

I was determined to get that kiss, the one thing that I had dreamed about for ages. And tonight, I was going to get it. I had been planning our special date tonight for weeks. It took me _forever_ to reserve a table at Pomedoroino; probably the fanciest restaurant in Metrocity. I could have gotten reservations in a matter of minutes, but that would require hacking into their systems, and doing something bad in order to please Roxanne made me feel. . . What, guilty? That feeling would end soon.

One more day, and everything would go back to normal.

**Roxanne**

"Guhh. . .!" I groaned, collapsing on the large pile of clothes mounted on my bed.

Bernard was taking me to Pomodoro Vino tonight, and I had to look perfect. I_ had_ too. I had never felt as strongly for someone before.

I'd never even kissed a boy, let alone slept with one.

Not that I expected to sleep with Bernard anytime soon. He'd been pretty nervous about growing closer to me. I respected that, but I couldn't stand to just plain hug him anymore. That's what _friends_ did, and I wanted to be more than friends. I _craved_ the moment where I could kiss him.

In all honesty, I wasn't attracted to him. Well, at least not in the way that he looked. Don't get me wrong, he was cute, but I wouldn't find him different than any other guy in the crowd. The thing that made me long to spend every minute that I could with him, was his character. He made me laugh, something that few could do. His views on life, although not always accurate, were very amusing.

I felt as though I was in love. Though I couldn't yet commit to the words, I still felt it. Every second that I spent with him made that love grow and blossom.

I thought that if I painted my face with enough makeup, put on enough perfume, and wore the prettiest dress that I could, I could win that same affection that burned inside of me back.

I felt like such a giddy school girl when I was around him. Where was that mature, confident young woman? That girl had been thrown under a bus some time ago, it seemed.

_Ick, gross, stupid, ugly, why do I even own this?_

I scattered dress after dress, all over my room as I searched for the perfect one.

Then I found it. It was gorgeous! It was a deep purple with a long V neck, decorated with elegant ruffles. I almost started singing I was so happy.

I changed quickly, and then ran into the bathroom to start doing my hair.

This was the day that I would finally get that kiss.

**Narrator**

The villain in disguise tediously toyed with the candle in front of him, awaiting his date's arrival.

_Had she gotten smart and left me? Did she find other, more appealing guy? Is she bored of me now?_ Were some of the thoughts that ran through his oversized head.

He finally got the candle to rest perfectly in the center of the small round table, when he noticed that the flame had gone out.

Alarmed by the small imperfection, he risked blowing his cover to save the unimportant, glowing element.

He carefully put his gun back away, just in time to see Roxanne approaching the table, as beautiful as ever.

"Bernard!" She called out.

"Roxanne!" He greeted with a pleased smile spread across his face.

"Sorry I'm late!" She apologized, sitting down in her chair.

"Late? No, no, it's fine."

She sighed, "I'm _really_ sorry, but I-"

"Roxanne, trust me, it's alright."

She was relieved that he stopped her. She had no idea what she was going to say. What could she have said? _Sorry, I'm late because I spent way too much tim__e putting on makeup, trying to impress you._

They chatted on about the usual things that you might talk about during a date. What they liked, what they hated, just happy to be near each other. It was pretty noisy, but the couple could hear the other's unique voices without any trouble.

_Wow, she's gorgeous. . ._ Megamind thought, studying her beautiful features.

The subtle light of the room made her figure practically glow, and brought out her curious blue eyes.

She dragged on about the problems of her career, as he simply admired her grace.

"It's ridiculous! Don't you think?" She asked.

"Hmm. . .? Oh, yes! I totally agree. . . with. . . what. . . you were saying," he said, his voice growing softer as he stumbled to an end.

She didn't seem to notice that his attention was elsewhere, and continued on. As she talked, she seemed to become more and more stressed. Megamind searched for a way to get her to stop. He wanted her to relax tonight. It would most likely be their last night together. Well, with him being Bernard anyway.

"It's just so hectic! It boggles my mind!" she said, as the waiter poured champagne into their crystal clear glasses.

_Okay, this is my chance._

"Well, I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of everything, but in the meantime, let's enjoy our meal," he said handing her a glass of champagne.

_Did he just say __we__ will?_ The reporter thought, questioning her ear drums. She carefully took the glass out of his hand and realized how rude she had been, droning on about her job.

"I'm sorry, your right, Bernard. You know, I could really use a breather." They both gazed blissfully into each other's eyes. "To Bernard, for being the only normal thing in my crazy upside down life," she offered raising her glass.

"To. . . Being normal. . ." he chimed happily as they toasted.

The dazzling golden drink burned his mouth and throat, but he didn't complain. He was _the man, _after all. And she seemed to be doing it without any problem.

"Roxanne?"

"Yes?" she asked setting down her drink.

"What if I wasn't so normal. . . Let's say I was, bald," he laughed quickly in a strange way, "and had the complexion of a. . . popular primary color, as a random, non-specific example. . . Would you still feel the same way about me?"

"Of course! You don't judge a book by its cover or a person by the outside," she answered.

"Ahh. . . That's a relief to hear!"

"You judge them based on their actions."

He froze, his face changed from a sweet smile, to a weird expression of confusion.

"Well that seems kind of petty, don't you think?"

Roxanne let out a big laugh, which slowed down to small giggles.

_She's so beautiful. . ._

Their eyes meet, and they slowly leaned in. Their eyes flickered shut as their lips touched. Roxanne stretched her arm onto his, turning his watch to a different setting. Nether noticed when Megamind was engulfed in a blue light, revealing his true self.

Roxanne felt his lips change. They became cool and unearthly soft. The kiss was sweet, tender, and passionate. It was heavenly.

Shrieks arouse from the tables around them. Roxanne, not wanting to end the kiss, simply opened her eyes.

She studied to blue mass in front of her, unbelieving, and pushed him away when she realized that her fears were true.

"What? What?" The blue villain asked as Roxanne breathed heavily. "Uh! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" He yelled as he grabbed his leather glove. Everyone in the room ducked, but Roxanne just stared wide-eyed in horror. "Just a technical glitch!" He assured.

He fumbled through disguises, changing from person to person.

"Where were we?" A little man with a whack hair due asked Roxanne, spreading out is long fingers.

"Uh!" she yelled dumping her champagne on his watch, revealing the skinny blue man once more.

"Now, now, now! Just hold on!" He begged.

"Gah!" She screamed, storming off into the rain.

**Roxanne**

_Everything was a lie. There was never a Bernard, just him!_ I thought in disgust.

My sopping wet hair clung to my head and my mascara smeared, as I paced down the side walk, drenched with rain.

_He tricked me! This w__hole time he's been tricking me!_

I stumbled over my high heels as I walked through the slippery puddles.

_He made me fall in love, with nothing! And then he kissed me!_

I tried to look back on the kiss as a horrible thing, but I couldn't. I was the most wonderful, sensational thing that I had ever done. That made me hate him even more. It fueled my fire.

_He destroyed me today! He broke my heart in half!_

I was shocked, appalled. I had just kissed a demon, a freak of nature, a villain! I'd never known how sick he really was until now. He'd shown me his true colors, and then I wished that I hadn't seen them.

I heard the noses of the invisible car pulling up in front of me, and I jumped back.

"I can explain!" Megamind yelled, jumping out of his car.

I turned away. I didn't want to see him. I wanted him to just die, and leave me alone for once.

"What about everything you just said? About judging a book by its cover?"

I was filled with anger. _How dare he use my own words against me!_

"Well, let's look at the contents then, shall we! You kidnap me against my will to play your stupid games, you terrorize the city, and then. . . You actually go _me_, to _care_ about you!" I screamed, pushing him back towards his car, "Why? Why are you so _evil_? Tricking me! What could you possibly have hoped to gain?"

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks that stopped as I realized the answer.

"Wait a minute," he looked at me with his puppy dog eyes and gulped, "did you really think, that I would _ever_ be with you?"

"No," he answered, so softly that I could barely hear him over the pouring rain.

I walked away, my eyes filled with tears. I glanced back once and saw him with his head drooped down, doing the same as I.

It felt really rushed for me. . . What did you think? REVIEW!!

Oh by the way, I chose the name of the restaurant because it's Italian for "Tomato Wine". :D


	9. love you

Awesome! Over 100 reviews! Thank you all for following this silly story! **BorntothePurple, saiyo, bps1006, chinocoop81, blueflower1594, Pollytheparrot, Super Ultra Sexy Spockfish, Amelia Watson, mommy2caitlyn, and Steeleafan! **Also, my beta-reader, **Miss Megz!**

R&R

This is the final chapter! I'm cutting the story short.

**Megamind**

I scrambled over the black couch, searching for a clean tissue among all of the used ones. The sound of the TV blasting through the small room, in an attempt to rid myself from all sour thoughts. Yet, the thoughts still lingered, and they resulted in steamy tears running down my pale blue cheeks.

"Where are the damn tishoos, Minion!" I cried out of frustration.

"I'm coming, Sir!" He replied in a rush to get to my aid.

I blamed my temporary funk on Roxanne; though, I was really the one of fault. I had tricked her and for a stupid reason too. I should have never pretended to be Bernard. I was the reason that I laid in my footie pajamas, on my couch, watching silly cartoons. There was no one else to blame, it was my entire fault.

"Here you are, Sir!" Minion yelled as he burst into my room, raising the box of tissues high in the air. He stared at the mess I had made, in shock. "Er. . . Sir?"

"Yes?" I answered nasally, rubbing my irritated red eyes.

"How in the world did you manage to do all of this in the past fifteen minutes?" He asked.

I studied my room. _Wow. . ._ It was a bigger mess than I had thought. You couldn't even see the floor. I guess between my constantly running nose, and my little spaz attack on the bed, I managed to turn my bedroom into a toxic waste dump.

"Just hand me the box!" I snapped.

He sighed and handed it to me without any further question.

I regretted being harsh with him, but I wasn't in the mood to be criticized. I was seriously hurting, last night I screwed up big time. More than ever before; which is saying something. I've had _a lot_ of screw-ups, but this one was by far, the worse. I hurt the woman I love, and ruined any chance I had to have a normal relationship with her.

I sat up straight, and blew my nose into one of the tissues.

"Do you mind!" I shouted when I noticed Minion's worried eyes watching me.

"Yes, I do mind! This just isn't healthy, Sir! How long do you plan to hide in your room like this?" Minion questioned.

"As long as _I _want!" I answered.

"You can't hide from the world."

"Can't you just leave me alone? You don't know what you are talking about! No one understands! NO ONE!"

"That's not true."

"Ha! Who could possibly know what I'm feeling?"

"Roxanne."

I licked my lips angrily. _She_ was the very person that I was trying to forget.

"_Her_ situation is _entirely _different!" I stated.

"You're right. She has it much worse off than you."

I glared at him, and he back at me. That hit me really hard. I hadn't even considered that she might share some of my feelings, too. And if she was, her's _were_ much worse. She was the victim. She _was _the one that had been tricked, not me.

Tears started to fill my eyes and I curled into a ball, smashing a pillow in my face, trying to block my companion out of view. "Uhhh. . ." I groaned.

"Confront her."

"What?" I asked lowering the pillow from my face.

"Go talk to her."

"Are you crazy?" I asked, falling off the sofa, "she'll kill me if she ever sees me again!"

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, Sir. But this is just ridiculous! You want things to go back to normal, don't you?" He squinted his amber eyes at me, "well, do you?"

"I. . . I don't know!" I whined, shoving my face back into the pillow.

He sighed like a frustrated parent, and left the room, leaving me alone to my thoughts. I _hated _when he did that.

I fumbled around for the remote, and shut off the TV.

_Should I try?_

**Roxanne**

I snuggled deep into my big wooly blanket as I watched The Princess Bride.

I called into work today, sick. It was a total lie, but anyone who saw me would probably be fooled. I wore a baggy T-shirt and cute pink pajama pants. I didn't have any makeup on, and my hair was a mess. To top it all off, my eyes were bloodshot red from crying. I could definitely pass for ill.

I sat up on my couch, and pulled over the big bowl of ice cream that I prepared, stuffing my face with it.

The ever constant flow of tears had seemed to come to a sudden stop. It felt as though I had ran completely out of them, not that the pain had ended. The pain _hadn't_ ended, all feelings remained. Feelings of anger, angst, and even those of love that had me utterly devoted to Bernard. I couldn't shake them. _He_ had put on such a brilliant show. He presented such a kind, loving, passionate person; I couldn't help but feel something for him. I had fallen in love with nothing; thin air. Images of Bernard laughing still haunted my memory, making more sobs spill across my face, no matter how emptied I felt of all tears.

_Why didn't I see it before? How could I not tell who he really was?_

I dried off my face, and promised that that would be the last of the tears.

_No more crying over him. That's what he wants. That's all he ever wanted; power. Power over me, Metro Man, and the city. I will not let him win. I am not his play toy._

I tuned into my show, and let my mind go blank. I soon realized that the "chick flicks" were making it worse. They all had fairy tell endings. Their love continued. Mine wasn't even real from the start.

I was surprised by a knock on the door. I told my doorman to tell anyone wanting to visit me; that I wasn't home. I decided to just ignore it; they'd probably give up soon enough.

Wrong! Soon the soft occasional knocks on the door, turned into fists pounding nosily.

"I'm getting in the shower!" I yelled in an attempt to waver them.

_Boom!_

The door literally flew off of its hinges in a cloud of smoke. I leaned back on the sofa, as far as I could. The terror quickly turned into rage when I saw a blue skinned alien cautiously walk into the room.

"Roxanne, I-"

"Get out of here!" I screamed, getting off the sofa.

"Roxanne, just listen-"

"Get out of my house!" I grabbed a pillow, and raised it above my head threatening to fire.

"No!"

"GET OUT NOW!"

"Just give me a chance-"

"I've given you plenty of chances!" I yelled, marching toward him, "I am not _ever_ going to play your little captive, again!"

"Well, what if I don't want you to be my captive!" He challenged.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did you decide that now that you've kissed me, that I'm boring?"

"No!"

"Winning just wasn't enough for you, was it! You, _brilliant mastermind of all eeeviiil, _just has to have it all, don't you? You just have to see _me _cry over you!" The words felt like poison on my tongue.

"Stop it!" He cried gripping my shoulders, staring me straight in the eye.

His eyes were bright red too, and his face looked as innocent as a puppy dog's. I looked down at the rest of him. He was wearing footie pajamas.

"I. . . I just wanted to say. . . I'm sorry!" He sobbed, breathing heavily.

A tear rolled down his blue cheek.

"Why? Why did you do this to me?" _Dammit! Now I'm crying too. . ._

"I don't know," he muttered softly, releasing his grip on me.

I turned away and plopped down on the couch. That wasn't a good enough answer. He _did _know.

I groaned softly.

"I. . . I'll just go. . ." He took slow steps towards the door.

"Don't."

He looked at me, confused. He _expected_ rejection. He'd probably come accustomed to it.

"Stay," I invited. I didn't want to be left alone again. Not now. I wanted him here; there were still things that I needed to say to him.

He gulped, and tediously walked toward me. I found it hard to avoid staring at the villain as he sat beside me.

_What are you doing?_ I questioned myself. I was letting the most hated criminal in Metro City, sit on my sofa, and watch a movie with me. Not to mention that he was the person that I had utterly loathed, but I wasn't so sure anymore. I'd never heard him say sorry to anyone. I wasn't sure that he even could utter the words.

"Roxanne, I want to sincerely apologize for what I did to you. It was wrong, I let my feelings run me. I should never have let it get that far."

I kept my focus on the TV, and away from him. I couldn't look him straight in the eye.

"Please, don't be frightened when I tell you this, but you deserve to know why I did it. . . I've had certain . . . _feelings_ for you for some time now. And. . . . I don't know, I guess I just wanted a chance to be with you without being . . . me."

I swallowed my tears as I thought back to last night. . .

"_Well, let's look at the contents then, shall we! You kidnap me against my will to play your stupid games, you terrorize the city, and then. . . You actually go me, to care about you!" I screamed, pushing him back towards his car, "Why? Why are you so evil? Tricking me! What could you possibly have hoped to gain?"_

_I felt the tears roll down my cheeks that stopped as I realized the answer._

"_Wait a minute," he looked at me with his puppy dog eyes and gulped, "did you really think, that I would _ever_ be with you?"_

"_No," he answered so softly._

The tears started to flow again when I realized what was going on. _He loves me. Megamind loves me. And the kiss. . . Those feelings couldn't have been faked. He wasn't acting._

"I just want things to go back to normal," he mumbled sadly.

"It's too late," I responded, finally having the guts to face him eye-to-eye.

"Don't say that!" He whined.

I sighed, and decided to ask the gutsy question, "Do you . . . love me?"

I needed to know for sure. I needed to hear him say it.

He froze, his mouth open, and one eye bigger than the other. "Wha- What did you just say?"

"You heard me," I answered sternly.

He slumped down, and hid his face with his long blue fingers.

"Can't we just skip that question?" He asked.

I laughed a little, but then returned to the seriousness of the moment.

"Do you?"

He sat up again, looked me straight in the eye, and said, "more than anything in the world."

I smiled softly. I'd never heard anything so sweet directed to me. One day, I thought someone would feel that way about me, but never did I expect it to be him. He always seemed so cold, and so unapproachable, but it was all a show.

He _was_ Bernard. He was that same kind man I'd been dating for weeks. I didn't fall in love with nothing. I fell in love with him. I fell in love with Megamind.

On an impulse, I grasped the collar of his pajamas, and pulled him in for a kiss. At first he was shocked, but he loosened up.

It was everything that it was last night, and more.

His lips were so soft, so tender. I was eager to embrace them.

He lay back against the coach and I fell on top of him laughing. We were both wholeheartedly laughing.

"You know, you're a pretty good kisser," I added playfully as we sat up.

"Temptress." He smiled, but then his face fell. "What are we doing?" He asked.

"What is it?"

"Roxanne, this isn't right. I'm still the villain," he added.

There it was. The big problem. This _wasn't_ right.

_What are you doing, Roxanne?_ I asked myself. _I should end this, right now. Right where it began._

But how could I? I studied the blue alien before me. How had my opinion of him changed in a matter of moments? I loved him, the way he looked, and the way he acted. But I still despised what he did. I _hated_ the villain of the city, but I _loved_ him.

Tears, yet again, swelled in my eyes. I lay down and curled into a ball, letting of few more tears leak out. I felt his hand wrap around my waist as he laid beside me, cradling me.

"I love you too," I whispered softly into his ear.

THE END

I have made a sudden desicion to END THE STORY. Let your imagination take it from here. Feel free to write something based off of this, if you'd like. No need to ask.

Review please!


End file.
